Beasts, War, and other stuff
by Nekonegi55
Summary: My first fanfic ever. Mainly about Summoning Test Beasts and their world under attack. Something terrible happens at Fumizuki Academy and now beasts and idiots must pull together to save both worlds. Or something like that.
1. Chapter 1 (The Epiloge)

[Hello all you random dudes who are reading this! This is my FIRST fanfic EVER so be nice, but I love opinions! I may cut into the story a lot using [ ] to do so! This story is mostly about the Summoning Test Beasts from _Baka and Test _but I'm giving them all their own names and tweaking personality's. NONE OF IT IS TRUE. Only in this story. And since I love Hideyoshi, he gets to do a LOT of stuff. Yay!]

One thing most people don't know about Fumizuki Academy is that under it is a research lab used for research on STBs (Summoning Test Beasts). Most people also think that STBs are just advanced computer programs that are used at the academy for fun. They are wrong.

STBs are really living things called from another world through Data Portals. The research lab finds new ways to summon them and make them do their bidding. Fumizuki Academy is just a cover and place to study how STBs behave. But STBs are very smart and have figured it out. So they pretend to obey every order and keep the researchers in the dark.

STBs call themselves Chibits and live in a highly advanced society. But they do have their own problems. An evil force has corrupted many Chibits and turned them into shadow goons, but a small group of Chibits calling themselves the F-Brigade have started to fight back. Unfortunately the evil force has started to use Data Portals (DPs) to get into the human world so they can destroy even more stuff there.

[I know, super short. But more stuff will happen!]


	2. Chapter 2 (The real start)

[Hello! Thank you for viewing! Here comes chapter 2! Please tell me what you think! Enjoy! Also, most people will be on first name bases. Oh, and I forgot to say that the STBs can go outside STFs (Summoning Test Fields) but they chose not too. Sorry this took so long! I'm working really hard on the cover! Hopefully I can dish out some more chapters soon!]

Underneath Fumizuki Academy in the research lab...

"Boss, come here. There is a strange energy signal coming from classroom 2-F you should see!" Yelled a fat researcher in front of a monitor to a tall skinny scientist who had just come from the upstairs coffee room.

"Forget it. You get these 'strange energy signals' every other day, its just that Yoshii kid playing with his Prototype Bracelet." The skinny scientist muttered and turned to watch his secretary hurry over with a clipboard in her hand.

The secretary halted next to the tall scientist (Who was the head researcher) and handed him the clipboard. "Sir, we are ready to start Operation V. Please go to Lab 5."

The head researcher nodded. "Thank you Margret, would you please accompany me for this fine technological breakthrough."

The head researcher walked down the hall and turned into a small room with lots of computers and scientists typing and getting ready. One wall behind the computer was made of very thick bulletproof glass, beyond the glass was a large empty room with what looked like a launch pad in the middle. The head researcher walked up to the biggest computer and faced the launch pad. He raised his hand and the whole room went quiet except for the humming of the machines. Then he announced, "Please start Operation V."

Then all the scientists went into a flurry of typing and yelling reports.

"All systems are a ready to go!" Yelled one with an Italian mustache.

"All statuses are normal!" Another scientist with thick glasses chimed.

"Proceeding to materialize!" Yet another one called out.

The head researcher gave a faint smile as he watched a ball of blue light start to appear on the launch pad. "Proceed!" He yelled over the increasingly loud whistling sound.

Then there was a bang and a blinding flash, all the scientists yelled and covered their faces with their hands. After the panic and smoke died down the researchers uncovered their faces one by one and stared at the newly charred launch pad with their mouths open.

In the center of the pad lay a small creature. In overall appearance it looked like some sort of cartoon chipmunk/human from an anime. It had white messy hair on the top of its head that stuck out in all directions with black streaks through it. It wore a silver chest-plate with a pattern on the front in what seemed to be turquoise (The stone, not the color!), underneath it wore a white long-sleeved shirt, it had a skirt that seemed to change color whenever it moved and silver knee-pads. Its tail was also white and black, but was even messier then its hair! It also seemed to have on a pair of shiny black shoes. It was obviously a STB!

The head researcher adjusted his glasses and smiled. "At last." He muttered. "A STB that can think, talk, and live outside a STF!"

The STB snapped open its eyes. Its eyed were bright red, and it blinked in the bright overhead light. It rolled over on its stomach and slowly got on its feet. It turned to stare at the researchers. The researchers started to mutter too each other as it slowly looked at each researcher. It suddenly turned to stare at the head researcher. The muttering increased as the two stared at each other. After a long moment the STB slowly raised one hand towards the researchers, who fell into silence in awe.

The STB opened its mouth to slowly suck in a breath. All the researchers leaned forward and held their breathes, as if waiting for it to speak. It kept a solemn face as it stared almost blankly ahead. The researchers all tensed, and stayed very still. Then it spoke.

"Yo." it proclaimed, its face remaining blank.

THE END

[ That was really fun! I could just imagine that last part! … WHAT?! YOU THOUGHT ITS REALLY ENDING?! Of course not, _baka_! This was only the first chapter! Don't worry, it doesn't end here! I'm probably writing more as you read this!]


End file.
